Flow Chart
by Vynot7
Summary: The guys decide to do something for the ladies around that time of the month, and this team can never seem to pull off normal. Just a quick one shot.


**This is an idea that has been floating around taking up far too much room. Not sure that I am happy with it, but I like the premise so I wanted to post it.**

**I own nothing, would be nice if I did, but I don't**

Deeks watched as Kensi thumped her way into the bullpen, instead of her usual tighter fitting attire she was wearing a loose gray hooded sweatshirt that was vaguely familiar. As she looked up to mutter good morning or something that sounded like it Deeks motioned to the bag and coffee cup on her desk.

"Morning partner, breakfast if you are hungry." Message deliver he went back to trying to figure out the crossword puzzle on his computer, before doing a slow double take at his partner's outfit.

"Hey, is that my..."

"Yes it is." Kensi cut him off before he could finish and waited for the bad joke she's sure he won't be able to resist.

"Hmm, okay then. " His response had her narrowing her eyes while he ignored her and went back to his puzzle.

As much as she would like to let it go, she can't resist. This is not the normal behavior of her partner. She should have been throwing his sweatshirt back in his face by now after a number of horrible jokes. And while she should be grateful for the lack of commentary from Deeks who is normally full of it, Kensi can stop herself.

"That is it? No leering comments, nothing else to add other than okay?"

Looking far to smug for his own health Deeks slowly sipped his coffee before answering his increasingly frustrated partner. "It's cold outside, kinda rainy and you probably wanted something comfortable. Completely understandable."

Ignoring him for the moment, Kensi decided that silence was the safest way to proceed and began unpacking her breakfast. Studying the spread on her desk her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. She can see Deeks watching her from the corner of her eye, but refused to give him the satisfaction. Monty is harder to read than her partner sometimes and Deeks doesn't even have a tail. The image of Deeks with a tail was enough to put a smile on her face.

"You got my favorite donuts, from my favorite bakery, a chocolate mocha with..." Kensi quickly peeked under the lid "Extra whip cream, and you haven't said a word about me wearing your sweatshirt. Am I dying? Are you dying? Who's dying?" Kensi made her way over to Deeks desk and perched on the corner that always seemed to be clear.

"No one dying here Fern." Deeks pushed back from the desk to look up at her. "I'm just trying to be nice to my partner during your, well your lady time." The last part was delivered in air quotes and a knowing smile that Kensi has come to love and hate in equal measure.

Kensi straightened instantly, stunned and not sure what to say. After a couple of false starts she sputtered. "How did you know that?"

"Well I am a detective, it doesn't take a special forces training class to figure out that you get extra cranky once a month. And it turns out there is an App for that." Deeks reply is delivered with a big smile as her grabbed his phone to show her an application with the ridiculous title "Flow Chart."

"I, wow..." Shaking her head Kensi walked back to her seat and proceeded to inhale a donut.

"Really Kens according to what I can remember from 7th grade health it is a natural and beautiful occurrence that you shouldn't be ashamed of. It means you have blossomed into a woman." Deeks finished his sentence dodging the stapler that a clearly disgruntled Kensi had thrown at his head.

"If that's broken your on your own explaining that to Hetty." Deeks retrieved her stapler from the floor and started to place it on her desk before thinking better of it and placing it on his own.

"Come on, you really didn't notice that my fridge is stocked with the weird beer you like only during certain times, and your chocolate supply in the car gets magically restocked after you plow through it each month. I don't know how you're not borderline diabetic with all the sugar you consume."

Kensi looked up with a mouthful of her second donut and shrugged. "I have a fast metabolism." She was trying to figure out how she had missed all that he had just mentioned, because now that she thought about it he was right, she hadn't restocked her stash in the car in months.

"Wait, how long have you been doing this?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the partner she used to think of as Shaggy, until she realized that would make her Scooby in their relationship.

"About eight months ago Nell took pity on me and offered to help, it took her and Eric two weeks to get the app up and running and I have been using it since." Deeks is rather proud of the fact that it has taken his partner this long to figure it out, Eric and Nell thought for sure she would have caught on a lot sooner. Too be fair the last couple of months have been anything, but normal for the team.

"I don't know whether to be creeped out or thankful. Wait, Nell and Eric wrote the app? Is everyone in the office involved in this." Kensi was mortified at the thought of the whole office knowing something so personal.

"Honestly I would prefer thankful, you tend to hit harder around this time and while girls may dig scars, bruises don't exactly scream sexy. As for the rest of the team we worked out a schedule: Eric takes care of Nell, apparently she really likes some weird ginger tea made by remote mountain area monks. Hetty helps him get his supply. Sam got Hetty because she likes the shortbread made at a bakery near his house. You are obviously my responsibility." Deeks motioned to the leftovers of the breakfast he had brought her.

"And Callen, I guess could best be described as a free agent. It's pretty cool actually Nell and Eric are selling the app through a company registered under Monty and it's pretty popular. We use the money to fund these monthly..." Deeks paused for a moment searching for the right words. "Gifts."

Kensi shook her head, impressed and bothered at the same time, as she processed the information he partner had unloaded something caught her attention. "Wait, what do you mean Sam has Hetty? I am pretty sure her 'lady time' hasn't happened for a while."

"Quite true Ms. Blye, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate a gift from time to time, and when the gentleman asked to include me in their monthly tithes to you and Ms. Jones I was flattered by their thoughtfulness." Hetty answered Kensi's question for Deeks while Kensi just looked sheepish and slightly sick.

"Ah, Mr. Hanna, if those are for me you are excused for being five minutes late." Hetty motioned to a small box wrapped with a slight bow and a sprig of lavender.

"Sorry about that, Sabrina had a new batch coming out of the oven and wanted me to wait, she said only the best for you. There is also a new flavor she wanted your opinion on: lemon rosemary." Sam handed over his "tithe."

"Oh very good, Mr. Hanna, I am intrigued, I will most certainly call her and offer my critique, the lavender shortbread will be hard to surpass I believe. That young woman is nothing short of a genius." Hetty took her new prize to her desk to enjoy it in private.

Sam turned to Deeks. "Why does Kensi look like that, did you do something stupid again? G in yet?"

"Right behind you, here Kens the taco truck guy that you follow on twitter was around the corner from my house today." Callen tossed a brown paper bag onto Kensi's desk.

"Thanks, wait. I'm your assignment this month aren't I?" Keni prided herself on being pretty quick to understand things, but this morning she felt like smacking herself in the forehead repeatedly, and then smacking the smug look off of Deeks face.

Callen shrugged and gave her a half smile. "Finally figured it out didn't she?" he directed the question to Sam and Deeks.

"Yep, she says it creeps her out, maybe we should stop?" Deeks question caught the attention of Nell who walked into the bullpen abruptly caring a small tea cup in both hands.

"Kensi, can I talk to you over here for a moment." Nell motioned to a private corner away from the others.

Kensi looked Deeks who shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea what the tech wanted to talk to Kensi about. The guys however were intrigued enough to watch the girls together as Nell whispered furiously and with much hand waving and Kensi looked first uncomfortable and slightly scared. As Kensi walked back into the bullpen all three suddenly became very interested in the paperwork on the desk.

"I would like to thank you guys for caring enough to think of me, and I would also ask that you not stop taking care of all of us." Speech complete Kensi looked over at Nell who nodded her approval and continued on her way up the stairs to Ops.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks and the boys were having a hard time with what just happened, Nell had managed to scare Kensi.

"She's so mean, do you know what she can do with just a smart phone?" Kensi slumped into her desk with a defeated look.

" I always thought she was a tiny volcano of rage just waiting to explode, no one can be that perky all the time." Deeks nodded sympathetically.

"I'm going to tell her you said that." Callen stood up and started to walk toward the stairs.

"No G, that's wrong, so wrong." Sam chuckled as Deeks turned white.

"Okay, okay, but you owe me now. One favor anywhere any time." Callen held out his hand to shake on the deal with Deeks.

"He's got you now, never should have agreed to that. Sucker." Sam shook his head as He and Callen headed to the gym to work out.

"Uh oh, what did I just do?" Deeks sat on Kensi's desk. "He's joking right, please tell me he's joking." Her silence was the only answer.


End file.
